Une Excellente Journée
by Aigie-san
Summary: "Les nations vivent à l'université. C'est le meilleur moyen de réunir tout le monde. Mais de toute façon, on sait tous qu'elles ne glandent rien toutes autant qu'elles sont. Pire encore pendant les vacances d'été où elles enchaînent les conneries." [PrussiaxJapan] [Cet O.S a participé à un concours sur Hetalia World]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **Une Excellente Journée**

 _(Ou quand Japon est le seul mec sobre dans tout le bahut)_

 _(Ou alors quand Prusse est un putain de martyr. Et qu'il est con.)_

 _(Ou encore quand on se rend compte qu'ils sont tous des pervers.)_

Les nations vivent à l'université. C'est le meilleur moyen de réunir tout le monde.

Mais de toute façon, on sait tous qu'elles ne glandent rien toutes autant qu'elles sont.

Pire encore pendant les vacances d'été où elles enchaînent les conneries.

Donc.

Japon, Kiku Honda, possédait deux choses : sa sobriété, et son appareil photo. A l'université des nations, il s'agissait de deux éléments indispensables. L'imprimante cracha les dernières photos et Japon les saisit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction des autres, le lendemain, quand ils trouveraient les murs des couloirs recouverts de tous les moments « what the fuckesque » du jour. Vraiment... Cela avait été la meilleure journée de la longue vie du japonais. Comment cela avait-il commencé, déjà ?

Ah oui...

[... ... ...]

-LES MECS ! Hurla Prusse en défonçant la porte de la salle commune. Y'A NORVÈGE QUI FAIT DE LA POLE DANCE AVEC DES OREILLES ET UNE QUEUE DE RENARD !

Et se fut la ruée vers l'or. Le prussien se fit piétiner sans remord par une horde de surexcités prêts à s'entretuer pour pouvoir être aux premières loges. Japon suivit le mouvement, bien que plus calmement, traînant le cadavre de l'albinos par le col de la chemise. Au loin, la chanson « What does the fox say ? » résonnait. Le japonais sortit son appareil photo ; ça risquait d'être intéressant. Surtout si c'était bien la voix de Norvège qu'il discernait à chanter par-dessus les voix originales.

[... ... ...]

-LES MECS ! Beugla Prusse en éclatant la porte des jardins intérieurs. Y'A CHINE DÉGUISÉ EN PANDA ET RUSSIE QUI-...

Et une seconde fois il se fit écraser par une meute que « Chine » et « panda » avaient suffi à rendre folle. Japon ramassa le prussien et en tira le corps vers le lieu d'où provenait une musique aux allures de propagande soviétique. Une fois arrivé, Japon abandonna Prusse, et brandit son appareil photo. Devant lui... Devant une foule de nations : Russie était à genoux devant Chine. Le premier en garde soviétique, le second bel et bien en panda, et ils chantaient ensemble :

Gloire au panda ! Le père du web !

Libérateur des peuples opprimés !

Gloire au panda ! Il te regarde !

Le grand ursidé sera l'unique pensée !

Fusillé, décapité !

Pour nos ennemis la purge a commencé !

Gloire au panda ! L'ours de fer !

Tous au goulag, envoyez-y vos frère !

Gloire au panda ! L'appel du peuple !

Tout le monde est heureux dans ce monde merveilleux !

[... ... ...]

-LES MECS ! Aboya Prusse en détruisant la porte de l'amphithéâtre. Y'A SUISSE EN ROBE D'ALICE AU PAYS DES MERVEILLES QUI COURSE UNE CHÈVRE AVEC UNE MITRAILLETTE ! _(NDA : demotivational poster, lien sur mon blog.)_

Une armée d'hystériques transforma Prusse en carpette et Japon attrapa le nouveau tapis, suivant toujours la masse.

[... ... ...]

-LES MECS ! Détonna Prusse en fracassant la porte d'une quelconque salle de classe. Y'A ANGLETERRE QUI DONNE UN COURS D'HISTOIRE A AMÉRIQUE QUASI A POIL ! _(NDA : demotivational poster, lien sur mon blog.)  
_

Une cohorte de nations hurlantes faucha le pauvre Prusse et Japon dut encore s'occuper de transporter le macchabée.

[... ... ...]

-LES MECS ! Clama Prusse en explosant la porte du réfectoire. Y'A FRANCE ET ITALIE QUI SONT EN TRAIN DE FAIRE UN ATTENTAT A LA PUDEUR SUR LE TERRAIN DE FOOT !

Prusse se fit renverser par une légion des plus violentes et Japon hésita, tout de même pressé, lui aussi, mais finit par venir en aide à la pauvre nation, bien qu'avec moins de ménagement que les fois précédentes. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il verrait France et Italie nus. Enfin, Italie surtout. Dehors, sur le terrain des grandes batailles, les deux nations incriminées, dansaient et chantaient nus :

Zidane il a frappé ! Zidane il a tapé !

Le rital il a eu mal ! Zidane il a frappé !

L'italien ne va pas bien ! Zidane il a tapé !

L'arbitre l'a vu à la télé ! Zidane il a frappé !

Mais si la coupe on l'a ratée... On a quand même bien rigolé !

[... ... ...]

-LES MECS ! Brailla Prusse en éjectant la porte des dortoirs. Y'A CANADA ET AMÉRIQUE QUI FONT UN STRIP-TEASE !

Et s'est ainsi que Prusse se fit anéantir par une colonie de nations devenues des bêtes sauvages. Heureusement que Japon était là. Et son appareil photo aussi.

[... ... ...]

Bien sûr, cela n'était que les événements les plus marquants du jour.

Il y avait eu plein d'autres péripéties intéressantes que Japon avait immortalisées.

Oui, vraiment, il était la nation la plus fière et la plus heureuse de tout l'univers.

[... ... ...]

Japon entra dans sa chambre en pensant naïvement qu'il allait pouvoir dormir, mais que nenni ! Sitôt qu'il passa le pas de sa porte, deux bras l'enlacèrent et on se mit à dévorer sa nuque. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait gémissant sur son lit, presque entièrement nu, sous les attaques d'un prussien avide. Bien. Il ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit ; il fallait s'y résoudre. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir un amant parmi les infatigables membres du Bad Friend Trio. Probablement le plus torride des trois et, allez savoir pourquoi, des deux nations, c'était Prusse qui avait commencé la drague. Évidemment, tout dans la subtilité...

FLASH BACK

-JAAAPOOON ! S'égosilla Prusse en arrachant la porte de la chambre du pauvre petit japonais. JAPON ! JAPON ! JAPON ! JA-... pon ? Mais qu'est-ce que-... HEEEIIIN ?!

Japon soupira. Sur les cinq écrans d'ordinateurs de sa chambre, deux étaient branchés sur du hentai, un sur du Yaoi, un autre sur du Yuri -mais ceci purement pour l'information- et le dernier sur un MMORPG. Trois écrans géants affichaient respectivement des vidéos de chambres d'autres nations, un jeu de guerre, et un film d'horreur. Des mangas, officiels et doujinshis, trônaient partout dans la pièce, par piles, paquets, voire montagnes. Sur une étagère surchargée de figurines des Vocaloids, une chaîne stéréo diffusait les musiques de ces derniers. Du casque que le japonais avait sur la tête s'échappait le son d'une chanson folk métal nightcorisée : « Vodka ». Des bouteilles d'alcool gisaient au pied d'une commode sur laquelle reposaient appareils photos et caméras. Le lit n'était pas fait, et son propriétaire était encore en peignoir. Sur un coin du bureau, une assiette de sushis attendait patiemment d'être nettoyée. Les murs étaient recouverts de posters de mangas plus ou moins softs... Et le regard du japonais en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'intrusion du prussien. Cependant, bien que Prusse semblait déjà à un cheveu de crever pitoyablement de stupéfaction, Japon lâcha sa souris d'ordi' et retira son casque audio.

-Écoute, j'ai quatre trolls et six chevaliers de la mort aux fesses et tu me coupes alors que ce porno devenait enfin intéressant, donc j'espère pour toi que c'est important.

Oh, et sept chatons venaient de sortir de sous le lit, avec une petite chienne, l'air parfaitement innocents. Cela acheva Prusse dont la réponse ressembla plus à un baragouinage incompréhensible, comme s'il avait eu une cinquantaine de marshmallows dans la bouche. Japon haussa un sourcil.

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Be-... Me-... Ah ! QUI ES-TU ET QU'AS-TU FAIT DE JAPON ?!

-Tué et jeté en pâture à un démon quelconque.

Il voulut rajouter quelque chose mais son portable sonna. Il décrocha et mit sur haut-parleur sans quitter Prusse du regard.

-Oui ?

 _-Japon, mon chéri ! J'ai des photos pour toi, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !_ Gloussa Hongrie.

 _-Oh, oui !_ Ajouta Taïwan. _T_ _u vas voir, elles sont sublimes ! Au fait, je t'ai dégoté un doujin' pas trop mal ; tu vas adorer !  
_

 _-Et Belgique a parfaitement fait son travail !_ Reprit Hongrie.

 _-Oui, parfaitement !_ Renchérit Taïwan. _Liechtenstein est des nôtres ! Encore un peu timide, mais motivée !  
_

 _-Nous avons enfin un infiltré pour la chambre de ce molosse de Suisse ! Et pour les autres méfiants ! Cette adorable petite est une recrue inestimable !  
_

-C'est très bien, fit Japon.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses écrans et dit :

-Je vous annonce qu'Italie vient de sauter sur Allemagne, tenez vous prêtes au cas où ça irait enfin plus loin.

 _-Quelle chambre ?_ Demanda Belgique, jusqu'alors discrète.

-Celle d'Allemagne. Mais je ne veux que Hongrie et Taïwan sur le coup. Toi, tu retrouves Liechtenstein et tu me l'envoies voir Biélorussie. Si on parvient à la recruter, on aura nos entrées chez les slaves.

 _-Quoi ?! Alors de un : hors de question que tu envoies cette pauvre gamine au casse-pipe ! Et de deux : même si l'autre psychopathe nous rejoignait, elle freinerait tous nos projets avec Russie !_ S'insurgea Hongrie, avec des sons d'approbation de la part de ses deux amies.

-Depuis quand vous discutez mes ordres ? Les interrogea Japon avant de continuer, d'un air suffisant. J'ai toujours raison. Obéissez et tous nos rêves les plus fous seront bientôt réalisés. Car nous sommes...

 _-DES FUJOSHI ! GLOIRE AU YAOI !_ Détonnèrent-elles simultanément.

Japon coupa l'appel et demanda alors comme si de rien n'était :

-Bien, où en étions-nous ?

-Tu-... Ce-... Ah ! MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE SECTE ?!

-Répare cette porte et tu le sauras.

[... ... ...]

Prusse et Japon étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit. Le prussien plus blanc encore que ses cheveux, fixait Japon avec de grands yeux, partagé entre la terreur et la fascination. Le japonais, lui, était totalement calme et détaché, comme si tout était normal.

-Alors en fait t'es un pervers voyeur obsédé taré schizophrène geek cinéphile et chef d'un groupuscule de folles furieuses ? Résuma Prusse, la plupart de ses neurones grillés par les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites.

-Je suis japonais, se contenta de rétorquer Japon comme si cela expliquait, et surtout, excusait tout.

Prusse parut hors circuit un moment puis il ordonna, plein de conviction :

-Sors avec moi.

Japon ne broncha pas, mais il répliqua, avec un sourire charmeur :

-Jamais.

[... ... ...]

1er jour de drague.

-JAAAPOOON ! JAPON ! JAPON ! JAPON !

L'interpellé avala sa gorgée de limonade de travers et, virant au rouge des roses de censure de France, se leva brusquement en toussant tout ce qu'il savait tandis qu'Italie se mettait à paniquer et qu'Hong Kong jubilait quant à la mort prochaine de celui qu'il surnommait secrètement -pour ne pas fâcher Chine- « le sale petit rat ». Allemagne se leva lui aussi, non pour aider le japonais qui -et cela choqua la plupart des autres spectateurs- avait déjà Hongrie et Taïwan à son chevet, mais pour engueuler magistralement son attardé de frère qui avait -encore- fait souffrir une innocente porte -et accessoirement fait peur à Japon-. Cela dit, le prussien l'ignora et devant une certaine quantité de nations -bah oui, c'était l'heure de la bouffe alors...- ordonna encore, les poings sur les hanches :

-Sors avec moi !

Et pour la première fois de leur vie, les nations purent voir un éclair de colère -que dis-je ?!- de haine dans les yeux du japonais qui venait de frôler la mort. Cela dit, il se contenta de reprendre une posture droite et un air légèrement gêné pour dire de sa petite voix timide habituelle qui en rassura quelques-uns :

-Je suis désolé, Prusse... Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible.

[ ... ... ...]

6ème jour de drague.

-JAAAPOOON ! JAPON ! JAPON ! JAPON !

Et plantant France, Amérique et Allemagne sur la ligne de départ -ils étaient en cours de sport- le dit Japon piqua un sprint qui laissa derrière lui un nuage de poussière pour aller s'enfermer quelque part où on ne le retrouverait pas... c'est-à-dire dans un endroit qui existait aussi peu que son propriétaire : la chambre de Canada.

-Mais... Il est pas censé être nul en sport ? Demanda Amérique, ahuri.

Allemagne soupira, dépité, faisant pouffer France qui jeta un œil aux bancs où Italie et d'autres attendaient leur tour. Jusque-là, l'italien était le seul -avec son frère- à pouvoir prendre ses jambes son cou de manière aussi efficace.

[... ... ...]

11ème jour de drague.

-JAAAPOOON ! JAPON ! JAPON ! JAPON !

Japon tenta de fuir une nouvelle fois mais se retrouva collé contre un torse et les personnes capables de l'aider étaient, soit trop curieuses de voir la suite, soit en train de filmer en ricanant. Ainsi, pétrifié dans les bras de Prusse, il appréhendait les suites des événements.

-Sors avec moi !

Japon implora du regard les traîtresses qui lui servaient de disciples et dut se résoudre à utiliser la violence, bien qu'à contrecœur : après tout, il avait une réputation de fragile petit agneau à tenir, mais à ce moment, sa virginité était en jeu. Il baissa alors la tête pour la rejeter en arrière avec une brutalité que nul ne lui connaissait. On entendit un craquement en provenance du nez de Prusse puis ce dernier cria de douleur et s'effondra, délivrant Japon qui prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

[... ... ...]

18ème jour de drague.

-JAAAPOOON ! JAPON ! JAPON ! JAPON !

Japon, à bout de nerfs, perdit son sang-froid. Il se retourna, donna un coup de genou là où ça fait mal, choppa Prusse par la nuque et abattit la tête du prussien sur la table à laquelle quelques secondes plus tôt il lisait tranquillement. Il rejeta l'autre nation, la faisant tomber d'un coup à la cheville, puis il saisit un crayon qui traînait là et le pointa sur la gorge de l'albinos.

-Non ! Et si tu t'avises de me suivre, je t'enfonce ça bien profondément dans la carotide et je repeins les murs avec ton sang, menaça-t-il d'une voix glaciale avant de s'en aller, furieux.

[... ... ...]

Japon repoussa sa couverture et s'assit en tailleur. Prusse. Prusse. Et re-Prusse. Ce fichu crétin de prussien, après avoir découvert son « lui » secret, avait réveillé son « mauvais « côté. Et, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à se triturer les méninges au sujet de cette nation improbablement gavante, il en avait conclu que :

1 - Il avait été flatté par l'entêtement de Prusse.

2 - Il n'avait pas vraiment détesté être piégé dans ses bras.

3 - Il culpabilisait un peu de l'avoir dérouillé.

4 - Il avait quelque peu envie d'aller le voir à l'infirmerie.

5 - Il se demandait ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser.

Le japonais saisit son oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage pour tenter de se convaincre dans un cri étouffé :

-Je ne suis PAS amoureux !

Il laissa retomber le coussin et se leva.

-Mais il faut quand même que je vérifie.

[... ... ...]

Japon entra dans l'infirmerie, barricada la porte et se tourna vers Prusse qui s'était raidi en voyant son agresseur entrer.

-Quel est ton plus grand fantasme ? Lui demanda le japonais, de but en blanc.

-Heu... Hein ? Fit le prussien, avec autant de classe que peut en avoir un mec avec des bandages autour de la tête et tenant une énorme poche de glace sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qui, là, maintenant, te ferait me sauter dessus en oubliant les risques potentiels de contre-attaque de ma part ? Développa Japon, impassible.

-Bah..., hésita Prusse. Tu vas pas me tuer si ça te plaît pas ?

Le regard de Japon se fit assassin et le prussien, comprenant que le japonais n'avait pas dans l'idée d'attendre trois siècles une réponse, déglutit difficilement.

-Que t'ailles combattre... genre... heu... une nation qui sait un minimum se défendre... armé de deux, heu... les sabres de chez toi...

-Katana ?

-Ouais, c'est ça. Armé de deux katanas et habillé en soubrette.

Japon pesa, silencieux, le pour et le contre puis rejoignit Prusse, et monta sur le lit, enjambant l'autre nation pour la surplomber.

-Si tu tiens à ce que ça arrive à un jour, tu as intérêt à embrasser correctement.

Ce que Japon n'avait en revanche pas prévu dans ses réflexions, c'est que Prusse lui prouve sur-le-champ qu'il embrassait bien, et pas seulement...

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Les premiers cris résonnèrent vers onze heures du matin. Les nations fautives en ayant réveillé d'autres ainsi que la curiosité de ces dernières, ce fut alors une avalanche de hurlements assaisonnée de quelques éclats de rire qui dura... dura... dura... Tant et si bien que Prusse finit par se réveiller en grognant. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur le corps nu collé à lui jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson parcourt Japon et le réveille lui aussi.

-Hm... Quoi ? Gémit le japonais, d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Dis à tes victimes de fermer leurs gueules..., grommela le prussien.

-'Vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Mais bien sûr... C'est pour ça que tout le monde a fait des trucs bizarres hier...

-Je n'ai fait que mettre un léger quelque chose dans les plats du petit-dej'. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais responsable : ce n'est pas de ma faute si personne n'y a résisté, se défendit Japon, un sourire en coin.

-Eh ! Je me suis très bien défendu ! Se rebella Prusse, pas plus choqué que ça par l'acte inconsidéré de son petit-ami car connaissant la folie de ce dernier.

-Dis ça à ma caméra, déclara Japon nonchalamment avant d'ajouter, caressant le torse de son amant du bout des doigts. Ce costume de lapin t'allait tellement bien... Tout de rose vêtu, mon Gilbert.

Et pour empêcher Prusse de poser des questions dont il aurait regretté les réponses, Japon l'embrassa. Les choses s'emballèrent aussitôt, et les préliminaires expédiées, Japon se retrouva de nouveau à faire résonner sa voix dans sa chambre heureusement insonorisée. Évidemment, c'est ce moment précis que Suisse, fou de rage, choisit pour faire intrusion dans la chambre. Ainsi, son âme violée par la vision qui s'offrit à lui, il s'aperçut avec horreur que sa tendre petite sœur l'avait suivi.

-LILY, NON ! Hurla-t-il désespéré en se jetant sur elle pour faire barrière de son corps.

Mais tandis que son frère s'évertuait à lui bloquer vision et audition, Liechtenstein avait sorti son portable et mitraillait la scène. Les deux amants, qui avaient cessé toute activité, fixaient avec effarement le petit appareil dont les flashs illuminaient à intervalles réguliers la chambre bordélique -quoiqu'un peu plus rangée depuis qu'il était en couple- du japonais. Cependant, alors que Liechtenstein était plutôt fière d'elle, elle perdit son sourire quand Japon, après avoir tiré sur lui la couverture, se pencha pour sortir un katana de sous le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le cri strident d'une jeune fille terrifiée ainsi que divers coups de feu et bruits de casse.

[... ... ...]

Quand Japon entra dans la salle commune, les discussions cessèrent le temps que l'information monte au cerveau des uns et des autres. Quand ce fut fait, il y eut quelques hémorragies nasales, un bon nombre de cris d'hystérie ainsi que des fangasms, notamment de la part des dévotes du japonais. Ce dernier rejoignit Prusse qui était alors sur un groupement de canapés avec les autres membres du Bad Friend Trio, la fratrie italienne et son propre cadet. Le prussien accueillit Japon en le dévisageant, et même plus, en le déshabillant du regard. Japon déposa ses deux katanas sur la table basse au milieu du groupe et s'assit sur les genoux de son amant qui l'entoura de ses bras.

-Eh... Kiku... Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? Demanda Prusse, désappointé.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je t'avais promis, après qu'on l'ait fait pour la première fois, que lorsque l'on fêterait nos trois ans de relation, je réaliserais ton plus important fantasme. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, qui veux-tu que j'attaque ?

-Hem... Je sais pas moi... Amérique ?

Japon récupéra ses sabres, les sortant de leurs fourreaux, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Quelle amusante coïncidence. J'avais justement choisi Hiroshima et Nagazaki.

Sur le coup, Prusse ne comprit pas quel était le rapport, avant de se rappeler que toutes les grandes lames avaient un nom. Puis il se dit qu'il venait de lâcher un fauve affamé sur un américain qui se remettait difficilement du jour précédent. D'autant plus que Japon s'était déjà échauffé le matin même avec un suisse pourtant motivé et bon combattant. Le prussien regarda son amant partir, culpabilisant légèrement pour l'américain. Puis il reporta son attention sur les personnes qui l'entouraient et qui le regardaient, hébétées.

-Alors vous sortez vraiment ensemble depuis trois ans..., souffla France. J'arrive pas à y croire...

-Je crois que personne ici n'y arrive, fit Allemagne.

-Eh ! S'insurgea Prusse.

-Je t'en prie ! Tu es le type le moins discret, et le moins fidèle au monde ! Et ça fait trois ans que tu sors avec la même personne sans que qui que ce soit l'ait su ! En plus je pensais que tu avais abandonné après que Japon t'ait offert un séjour à l'infirmerie.

-Je n'abandonne jamais ; je suis trop génial pour ça ! Tu es mon frère, tu devrais le sav-...

-NOOON ! NON ! JAPON ! ATTENDS ! NOOON ! Hurla Amérique, trois étages au-dessus.

Les nations s'entreregardèrent et Prusse sourit diaboliquement.

-Alors, les mecs, c'est qui qui couche avec la nation la plus cool du système solaire ?

[... ... ...]

Quand Japon revint, ses deux sabres dégoulinaient de sang. Il les essuya consciencieusement sur son tablier puis les remit dans leurs fourreaux. Il retourna ensuite sur les genoux de Prusse, se laissant aller contre lui. Le prussien regardait ses amis avec un air de défi, serrant le japonais contre lui. Japon se redressa alors légèrement pour venir susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille de Prusse qui se leva aussitôt, le japonais dans les bras, et s'en alla vers les étages, le regard plein de luxure.

Vraiment, c'était une excellente journée.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : ****Tout est parti d'une discussion avec des amies qui ressemblait à peu près à ça : - " What does the fox say ?", c'est une chanson norvégienne...** **-Ouais.** **-Norvège avec une queue et des oreilles de renard...** **-Qui fait de la pole dance. -Devant plein de gens.** **-Et Japon prend des photos. *i** **n** **t** **e** **n** **s** **e** **r** **é** **f** **l** **e** **x** **i** **o** **n** **c** **o** **m** **m** **u** **n** **e*** **-** **O** **h** **y** **e** **a** **h.** **.** **.** **Puis, évidemment, il a fallu qu'en écrivant ça je sois en train d'écouter " Coup de boule", puis qu'après je re-mate l'instant panda de "Gloire au panda"... Et dans ma tête c'est parti en cacahuètes. Après, j'avais pas dans l'idée de faire un couple, puis je me suis dit que fallait bien que je récompense Prusse, qui en avait quand même pas mal bavé... Ah, et le thème des vacances d'été, c'est parce que je présente cet O.S à un petit concours sur le site d'Hetalia World. :3  
**


End file.
